Calleigh's Card
by Raawr.x
Summary: What does Calleigh's card mean? If you realy wanna know read and find out. Please R&R but if you don't wanna thats cool. I realy do suck at summaries


**A/N: This story was basically a random idea that blossomed. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing i own from this story is the idea. **

"Morning Calleigh," Natalia greeted Calleigh as they both entered the MDPD crime lab.  
"Morning Nat," Calleigh smiled her eye's were brighter than normal.  
"Oh! I almost forgot here ya go" Natalia handed Calleigh a card "Happy Birthday!"  
Calleigh's smile broadened "Thanks"

Paula stopped Calleigh when she got out of the elevator.  
"Calleigh this came for you, oh and happy birthday"  
"Thanks" Calleigh took the green envelope from Paula and continued on her way to the break room.  
"Happy birthday!" Valera greeted her cheerfully unexpectedly to Calleigh she gave her a hug.  
"Thanks V."

When Calleigh finally sat down in the break room after being bombarded with too many 'Happy birthdays' to count, she opened the green envelope.  
When she pulled out the card two big green eyes were staring at her. She turned the card over, he has a habbit of putting these in the envelope the wrong way around. Carefully she studied the picture covering the front of the card.  
"Oh" she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hey Cal, Happy birthday" Eric walked into the break room got some coffee sat down next to her and handed her a card. Another!  
Calleigh groaned as she opened the envelope.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Did you realy have to remind me of my age?" Calleigh looked up at him  
"Sorry I saw it and I couldn't resist"  
"Thank you anyway" Calleigh hugged him.

The card with the big green eyes on fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. Eric stared wide eyed at the two bright eyes. Calleigh laughed and hit him in the chest.  
"Wow. Who got you that one?" Eric had to ask.  
"An old friend" Calleigh laughed

Eric picked the card up, he noticed the eyes were the back of the card. He hesitantly turned it over, not sure of what she would do to him. Then he found out. She tackled him to the ground and pulled the card from his grasp.  
"Nahaa" Calleigh shook her head as she stood over the big Cuban who was now laying on the floor at her feet.  
"Ow. Bit harsh just so I don't see the card"  
Calleigh flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the break room.

Calleigh was contently studying a bullet with her cards laid in a pile on the other work bench all apart from one which was stood up and on the same work bench as her. Two big green eyes on the side facing the door the other side facing her. She kept glancing up at it smiling and biting her bottom lip, like she does when she's remembering something.

Horatio knocked on the door to ballistics. She looked up with the warm smile that she usually greeted him with.  
"Morning Horatio" Calleigh greeted her southern drawl on the brink of exstatic.  
Horatio laughed "Morning birthday girl."  
"Don't you start" she snapped playfully  
"Let me give you the card before you snap at me this time" he handed her a pink envelope  
They both laughed.

"Aww..." Three photo's fell out of the card, team photo's origional team minus Megan, current team. She laughed at the last one. Her, Horatio, Eric, Speed, Alexx, Yelina, Valera and Frank at their faveourite bar, that one was from ages ago. "Horatio that's sweet"

Horatio's eyes did the same as Erics when he registered the extra pair of eyes in the room. Calleigh again laughed.  
"Who's that one from then?"  
"An old friend"  
Horatio gave her a look that said _'You can't fob me off with that excuse'_

"Ok, ok I give here look." She picked up the card and walked around the work bench so that she was stood next to him and opened the card.

The message in the card read:

_Calleigh,_

_ I've never forgotten your birthday in the 32 years  
__I've known you, __and I don't plan on starting now.  
__ Hope the photo brings back __happy memories.  
__You, me, Jimmy and Will.  
__Hope you're having a wonderful day_

_ Love You,_

_ Mac  
__x_

Horatio smiled at her.  
"You nevermentioned you knew Det. Taylor personally"  
"Never thought it relevant." Calleigh shrugged she closed the card.  
"Thats me," she pointed to a gappy toothed small blonde on the photo, then to a much taller much older boy with curlyish brown hair "That's Mac" She then pointed to the other two boys one about the same age, the other probably older. "Jimmy and Will" she pointed to each of the other two boys in turn.  
Horatio laughed. Then his pager rang.  
"Oh, call to the glades, got to go bye." Horatio kissed her on the cheek and left.

Calleigh smiled and picked up her cell phone.

"Hiya Mac"  
"Hey C, Happy birthday. You like the card?"  
"Love it, especially the eyes. They creeped Eric and Horatio out it was funny."  
"Glad you like it. I got it made especially for you"  
Calleigh smiled. "Realy? Oh, I've got to go Bye. Don't ever forget I Love ya!"  
"Love you too Bye bye" Mac sighed

**A/N: OK so I did tamper with Mac and Calleigh history a little and yes I did use the characters Will and Jimmy from 'The Thing About Heroes' but there you go thats what makes it seem sweet"  
Please reveiw if you wanna :)  
Oh yeah! I you wanna see a picture of said Big Green Eye's just PM me :D**


End file.
